Es Krim?
by Uchiha Michiko
Summary: Sakura tidak menyangka, dia pikir pertemuan sebelumnya adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Tapi Sakura salah. Pertemuan mereka baru dimulai.. RnR pliiiiiiiss?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Gaje, Typo tingkat tinggi, OOC, Hancur

Genre: Humor *may be*, Romance

Rated: T

Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya buat jadi bila ada gangguan seperti pusing atau mual-mual gara-gara baca fic ini mohon periksakan kedokter.

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

Es Krim?

.

.

"Hari yang cerah.."sahut seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di taman. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut soft pinknya yang panjang itu bergoyang kesana-kemari. Orang biasa menyebutnya sakura. Banyak orang yang senang berinteraksi dengannya karena dia adalah gadis pandai yang ramah tamah. Gadis cantik yang satu ini memang menyenangkan diajak mengobrol, menurut orang disekitarnya. Pakaian seragamnya, menunjukkan dia adalah salah satu siswa di Senior High School Konoha atau singkatanya SHSK. Tadi dia bersama teman-temannya di sini, tapi mereka semua sudah pulang duluan dan tinggal sakuralah disini.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 15.23, seharusnya sakura pulang karena dari jam 1 tadi dia sudah berada di sini, begitulah kesehariannya. Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya mengambil tasnya dan memulai langkahnya menuju rumah yang berada tidak jauh dari sini.

"Kakak sudah menunggu dirumah.."gumamnya. Sakura menyusuri pinggiran jalan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Terlihat jalan raya sedang tidak ramai sekarang. Air hujan yang mengguyur konoha tadi, membuat jalan raya sedikit becek. Dengan santai sakura berjalan ditengah-tengah pohon hijau yang rindang. Tapi…

SRAASSKKK.

Sepertinya sakura terkena cipratan air dari mobil sport yg tadi melaju kencang di sampingnya. Pakaiannya kotor, sampai mengenai wajahnya juga. Siapa yang tidak naik darah coba?

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!"teriak sakura sekencang mungkin agar dia, si pengendara mobil tadi mengakui perbuatannya. Dengan wajah masam sakura menunggu reaksi dari mobil tadi. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti dan berjalan mundur menghampiri sakura. 'kalau sampai orang yang keluar adalah perempuan, aku akan menarik-narik rambutnya, dan kalau yang keluar adalah seorang laki-laki aku akan menonjoknya sampai dia bersujud meminta maaf kepadaku, hn, tanganku sudah gatal..'katanya dalam hati. Sampailah mobil sport itu di sampingnya, dan dengan sabar sakura menunggu pengendara mobil itu keluar.

Cekklekk. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok lelaki yang errr tampan, berambut raven dan bermata onyx. Dia berjalan menghampiri sakura sambil menatap tajam ke sakura. Sedangkan sakura? Dia malah terperangah seakan-akan waktu itu berhenti, matanya tak henti-hentinya melotot menatap lelaki yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Hn, ini"sahutnya sambil memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih ke sakura dan diletakkannya di atas tangan sakura. Sakura hanya berdiri tanpa komentar. *hey, yang kau katakan tadi tidak jadi?*. Setelah itu lelaki itu berbalik menuju mobilnya, tapi selangkah kemudian ia berbalik lagi.

"Oh, ya ini. Semoga dapat sedikit membantu"sahutnya lagi. Suara bass yang indah. Lelaki itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan uang senilai Rp.100.0000 dan diberikannya lagi ke sakura. Uang itu akhirnya berada di tangan sakura dan tanpa basa-basi lagi lelaki itu memasuki mobilnya dan dengan tiba-tiba melaju dengan cepat. Sakura? Gadis itu hanya berdiri ditempat dengan mulut yang terbuka sampai-sampai ada sepuluh lalat yang bersarang di sana.

1

2

3

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?"teriaknya pake toa. Ya ampun dia baru sadar. Sakura melirik tangan kanannya yang ada dua benda disana.

"Apa ini? Uang? Hoohh, aku bukan pengemis juga bukan gelandangan! Tapi apa ini? Dia dengan santainya memberiku uang yang tidak perlu? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti pengemis?"umpatnya. *dengan santainya? Kau itu dengan bodohnya pake tidur segala. –digampar saku-*. Dengan manyun sakura memasukkan kedua benda itu kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan memakai sapu tangan itu, apalagi uang itu! Sampai aku bertemu dengan dia lagi. Hihhhh, memalukan sekali"ucap sakura dengan mantap. Dia melanjutkan perjalannya dengan pakaian kotor, di sertai dengan umpatan yang tidak jelas.

"Wahahahahahahaha!"tawa seorang laki-laki yang bisa disebut kakak sakura pecah. Bukannya malah kasihan tapi malah ditertawakan. Haha, kasihan kau sakura. *dishannaro*. Sampai-sampai pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua dari sakura itu terpingkal-pingkal akibat tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sakura hanya duduk di sofa sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

" Sebenarnya kau dari sekolah atau dari sawah sih? Haahhahahh"katanya agak sedikit stabil. Dia kakaknya sakura, biasa dipanggil sasori. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua disebuah rumah yang cukup luas namun sederhana, rumah itu telah lama mereka tinggali. Mereka tinggal dikota konoha sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka berada di Suna mengurus perusahaan.

"Hentikan itu"sahut sakura sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya yang bernuansa pink dan menutupnya lagi dengan keras.

"Haahh, anak itu..tapi lucu juga.. hahhahahaha"katanya, setelah itu tawanya kembali pecah.

Sakura POV

"Kurang ajar kakak itu, masa adiknya yang cantik jelita ini ditertawai"umpatku sambil memanyunkan bibir. Aku meletakkan tasku yang berisi barang nista itu dimeja belajarku. Setelah itu aku mulai membuka seragam sekolahku yang kotor itu satu persatu dan menaruhnya ditempat pakaian yang seharusnya dicuci. Aku pun mengambil baju ganti dilemariku dan memakainya. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena seragam sekolahku ada dua, jadi aku bias memakai yang satu lagi. Aku begitu malas untuk mencuci siang ini, ditambah sekarang aku naik darah gara-gara kejadian dijalan. Aku mengambil dua benda nista itu didalam tasku, dan aku berjalan menuju ranjangku yang bisa dibilang empuk.

"Orang itu benar-benar.. Memangnya apa yang didalam pikirannya tadi? Sehingga dia memberiku uang yang sebenarnya sangat sangat dan sangat tidak perlu.?"kataku sambil menatap dua benda yang ada tanganku itu. Aku membolak-balikkannya sambil berpikir, ini sebenarnya untuk apa sih?.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang-orang yang tidak mampu..? Oohh,, aku tau. Mungkin karena dia orang kaya yang merasa punya banyak uang, jadi dia begitu.. Maaf bung, kau salah besar!"sebenarnya aku sangat malas memikirkan ini, karena ini sangat tidak berguna. Aku pun menaruh dua benda nista itu di atas mejaku dan segera menyalakan komputer yang biasa ku pakai online.

End Sakura POV

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan benda ini?"katanya sambil menatap komputer yang ada didepannya. *dasar bodoh* -ditendang sampai kenegri china-. Dicuaca yang panas ini biasanya sakura memang online, tapi ada apa dengannya sekarang ya? Mungkin kesambet setan. –plaak-

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dari bawah yaitu kakaknya sakura yang sedang berteriak.

"Hey, sakura. Kau mau makan atau tidak? Kalau tidak, kakak makan duluan ya?"teriaknya.

"Makan? Ah, iya aku belum makan dari tadi.."gumam sakura dengan wajah yang kelihatan bodoh. *memang bodoh* -dimutilasi- "Ah, iya kak! Aku mau makan.."teriak sakura. Dia segera men-shut down komputernya dan setelah itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 17.22. Sakura dan sasori kini sedang berada di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang menonton sebuah film yang cukup seru. Bisa dikatakan mereka itu cukup akur, walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Sekarang sasori sedang kuliah di salah satu universitas di Konoha, dia biasanya mengendarai motor sport, yang besar itu lhoo~. Sakura kalau ke sekolah biasanya diantar dulu sama sang kakak.

"Hey sakura,, kau dari mana saja tadi?"Tanya sasori. Mumpung lagi iklan.

"Dari taman.."jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa bajumu kotor tadi?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ada sedikit insiden tadi waktu pulang.."jawabnya lagi.

"Oohh, insiden apa?"tanyanya yang ketiga kalinya. Banyak Tanya juga orang ini.

"Aku kecipratan air dijalan..becek…"jawab sakura malas.

"Ohh,, kau memarahinya? Siapa orangnya? Cowok atau cewek?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kau mau merasakan pukulanku yang indah?"sakura balik bertanya kepada sasori akibat pertanyaan sasori yang bertubi-tubi *ceilehh* membuat sakura naik darah saja.

"Ah, tidak kok.. kakak tidak mau.."jawab sasori seperti ketakutan. Tapi, masa didepan adik sendiri takut.

"Berhentilah berbicara"kata sakura malas sambil menatap televisi yang ada didepannya.

"Sebentar dulu,, kau mau kubelikan es krim?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang innocent.

"Ohh,, jadi kau benar-benar ingin merasakan pukulanku yang sangat indah? Kau tau sendiri kalau aku alergi es krim, jadi kau tidak usah menyebutnya. Dan sekarang, kau membuat moodku hilang!"ucap sakura sedikit kesal.

"Aaaa,, bukan begitu adikku sayang.."rayu sasori agar sakura tidak marah.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam!"katanya setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan sasori yang wajah innocentnya masih belum hilang-hilang juga.

**TBC**

Bagaimana para reader? *yakin banget kalo ada yang baca* haaahh, pasti fic ini begitu hancur.. ya, maklumlah aku ini baru pemula. Masih memikirkan chapter selanjutnya mau jadi apa nantinya.

Cerita ini mungkin nantinya akan seperti cerita lain, *alur cerita* tapi cerita ini benar-benar dari otakku sendiri, kok

Cerita ini masih pendek karena aku hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk mengetik jadi mohon dimaklumi ya^^. Kalau begitu saya mundur dulu ya.. Sebelumnya terima kasih! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Gaje, Typo tingkat tinggi, OOC, Hancur

Genre: Humor *maybe*, Romance

Rated: T

Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya buat jadi bila ada gangguan seperti pusing atau mual-mual gara-gara baca fic ini mohon periksakan kedokter.

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es Krim?

.

.

.

Sebelum di mulai, saia mau balas ripiu dulu. *walaupun ada 1-2 orang sudah di balas ripiunya*. ini dia~~

**aLHi** : saya ini adalah manusia yang penuh dgn kesalahan... T.T, itu 100.000, saori ketawanya karena liat penampilannya sakura belum tau di situ kalo udah kecipratan air... makanya sasori nanya waktu nonton... chapter dua apdet!^^

**Amutia Putri** : Baiklah sensei, pelajaran yg sensei berikan tak akan ku lupakan!^^ chapter dua, semoga lebiih baik, menurut sensei...^^

**Cheinn rini pinktom **: Waaahhh terima kasih ya,,, ini chapter duanya... silahkan di baca dan di review^^ *Plakkk*

**Kim'elf'yesung Uchiha97** : Wawaaahahah makasih udah di review^^

**Fuyui-chan** : makasih udah atas pujian dan ripiunya^^.. sakura gk terlalu kaya.. maksudnya sasori sama sakura bukan saudara kandung.. sekali lagi makasih^^

**Rurippe no kimi** : wah makasih jempolnya^^ ahaha, itu seratus ribu kok.. hehe skali lgi terima ksih^^, ini chapter 2nya datng!

**Kuruke** : wah hebat sampe di hitung ya! Humornya akan aku usahakan. Ini chapter 2nya datang,, makasih^^

**Rizuka Hanayuuki** : hahaha, sasori gk sengaja emang gtu mukanya dri lahir..ah ratednya ada sediki maksih, chapter 2nya datng..^^

**Imechan** : ah iya, aku author baru..salam kenal.. wah, terima kasih masukannya^^ aku sangat senang.. ini chapter 2 datang ! silahkan di baca^^

**No name** : wah arigato pujiannya.. ini chapter 2 datang^^

**NHL-chan** : Salam kenal, terima kasih atas masukannya. Wah, akan saia usahakan agar lebih baik lagi. Arigato atas ripiunya,,,,Chapter 2 apdet…^^

Waaahhhhhhhh, aku sangat berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa melanjutka fict ini.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai~

.

.

.

"Ayo cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat",teriak Sasori, kakak laki-laki Sakura. Ia berada di halaman rumah sambil duduk di atas motor sportnya. Sedangkan orang yang di teriaki masih berada di dalam rumah.

"Ah iya iya, tidak usah teriak seperti itu. Berisik",sahut Sakura sambil menutup pintu rumah, setelah itu menghampiri Sasori yang sedari tadi sudah siap.

"Kau ini lama sekali, gara-gara kau kakak hampir basi dari tadi di sini",kata Sasori sambil memakai helm berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sakura menghampiri gerbang rumah dan berdiri di sana.

"Tenang saja, lain kali aku bawakan lemari es…", kata Sakura dengan santainya sambil tersenyum kecut kepada sang kakak. Sasori pun keluar dan Sakura segera menutup pintu gerbang.

"Kau itu bisanya cuma bicara saja. Tak ada buktinya.. Ayo cepat naik!"

"Iya..",kata Sakura malas. Sakura pun naik ke motor dan memakai helm setelah itu mereka pun melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan rumah.

Terlihat Senior High School Konoha sudah ramai, di penuhi siswa-siswi yang memakai seragam sekolah yang cukup bagus. Kini Sakura sedang berjalan dengan santainya memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya.

"Sakura",sapa seorang gadis lugu nan cantik berjalan menghampirinya sambil melemparkan senyum hangat kepadanya. Sakura pun membalas senyum itu.

"Hei Hinata,ternyata kau",katanya.

"Selamat pagi!",katanya antusias.

"Hhhhh,,Aku iri padamu,",sahut Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kelas bersama temannya yang ia sabut Hinata.

"Kenapa?",tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau selalu saja datang lebih awal dari pada aku,haha",jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, itu adalah hal sepele.. tidak usah di irikan",ucap Hinata mantap.

"Terserah kau sajalah.. Oh ya, novel itu kau sudah beli?",Tanya sakura.

"Belum, aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu membelinya bersama-sama nanti siang.",jawab Hinata antusias. "Kau mau kan, pergi bersamaku nanti siang di toko itu?",sambungnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ah itu gampang, nanti kita ketemu di halte ya! Jam 3 tepat..",jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum ke Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku ke kelas dulu ya, ada tugas kelompok yang harus ku kumpulkan",pamit Hinata setelah itu memasuki ruangan kelas yang ramai. Sakura hanya tersenyum setelah itu jalan kembali. Hinata memang cukup pintar dari pada Sakura karena Hinata berada di kelas 2-1 sedangkan Sakura berada di kelas 2-2, tapi kelas mereka tetap berdekatan dan sampai sekarang mereka tetap bersahabat.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di bangkunya, sambil menopang dagu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat malas, ia tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang, jam pelajaran sekarang sedang kosong. Terlintas di pikirannya lelaki yang kemarin, senyum pun terurai di bibirnya yang manis.

"Hn, dasar.. Mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum juga menemukan lelaki itu. Yaa, aku tau aku kagum dengan ketampanan yang di milikinya, tapi menurutku dia menjengkelkan.",sahutnya sambil menerawang. Kejadian kemarin membuat moodnya akhir-akhir ini hancur, entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu ia merasa sangat malas.

"Heeeii",sapa seorang lelaki berkulit tan berambut kuning mengagetkan Sakura. Dia Naruto teman sekelas Sakura yang bisa di bilang hyperaktif karena orangnya ceria sekali setiap hari. Waktu-waktu seperti ini Sakura dan Naruto memang sering mengobrol bersama. Mereka juga bisa di bilang sahabat.

"Kau mau apa?",Tanya sakura malas.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengobrol sambil bermain denganmu",jawabnya antusias.

"Boleh saja, tentukan topik pembicaraan"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau sedang memikirkan seseorang sekarang?",tanyanya.

"Aah, tidak. Aku hanya bad mood sekarang, tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa",jawabnya. Naruto kelihatannya sedang menunggu sesuatu, tiba-tiba benda di tangan Naruto bergetar. Seketika itu bibir sekseh Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Hei, handphonemu bergetar baka. Kenapa di biarkan?",kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ahahahahhahaha! Telah terdeteksi! Kau bohong kan? Hahahaha",tawa Naruto pecah ketika getar benda itu berhenti.

"Ah tidak kok..",

"Hahahahaha, kau tidak bisa lagi berbohong di depanku, karena ada ini!",kata Naruto antusias sambil memperlihatkan benda yang memang mirip handphone itu.

"Apa itu?",Tanya sakura bingung.

"Ini adalah alat pendeteksi kebohongan",jawab Naruto.

"Ooohhh, jadi itu ya.. sini aku pinjam",dengan gesitnya Sakura mengambil dengan paksa alat pendeteksi itu. "Hahh, sekarang aku akan bertanya kepadamu, jangan sampai kau mengelak",sambungnya.

"Ah iya iya!"

"Sekarang, Kau punya utang padaku?"

"Ummmmm,…"

"Hehhh, aku tanya kau punya utang padaku tidak?"

"…"

"Heeiii, apa kau tuli? Kau punya utang padaku atau tidak, haahh?"

"…"

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"Aaah, aku rasa tidak, Sakura, iya tidak!",katanya sambil cengengesan. Beberapa detik kemudian alat pendeteksi itu bergetar, Sakura pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ohhh, jadi tidak ya? Kenapa kau lupa, padahal aku masih ingat!",ucap sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku yakin Sakura, aku tidak punya utang padamu"

"Hehhhh, jadi yang dua minggu yang lalu itu apa? Haahhh? Kau meminjam uangku sebanyak Rp.20.000 untuk mengisi perutmu dengan ramen di kedai ramen langgananmu itu! Cepat kembalikan uangku!"

"Haahhhh, jadi kau masih ingat sakura?",katanya tak lupa dengan cengirang khasnya.

"Ahhh! Tidak usah basa-basi. Atau,, kau mau wajahmu aku bentuk seperti ramen? Haahh? Mau?"

"Ahhh, tentu tidak! Kalau begitu ini ambil, berikan alat itu! Aku menyesal bermain denganmu"

"Hahahahahaha! Siapa suruh mau main denganku! Ini punyamu!",mereka pun saling bertukar barang, Naruto mengambil alat pendeteksinya dan Sakura mengambil uangnya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun keluar dengan wajah yang masam, sambil memanyunkan bibir. Tapi, setelah itu senyum berkembang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa.

"Dasar Naruto baka! khekhekhekhe",ucap sakura sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya, berniat melihat uangnya yang sudah kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat benda di tangannya itu.

1

2

3

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU. AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN UANG PALSU SEPERTI INIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

"Kakak, aku mau ke toko buku dulu",sahut sakura sambil berjalan menuju Sasori yang sedang menonton TV.

"Mau kakak antar?",tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, antar aku ke halte bus, aku akan menunggu Hinata di sana",jawabnya sambil memakai sepatu yang berda di rak sepatu.

"Baiklah..ayo berangkat.."mereka pun menaiki motor dan melaju kencang.

Tak cukup 15 menit, mereka sudah sampai di halte bus. Sakura pun turun dari motor sang kakak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini?",Tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir. Maklumlah, Dia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja,kok!",jawabnya Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Aaa, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, cepat telepon kakak ya!"

"Iya..tapi mungkin aku pulangnya kemalaman"

"Oh, yasudahlah,, hati-hati ya! Kakak pulang dulu",pamit Sasori setelah itu melaju kencang bersama motornya.

"Kakak… Aduhhhh, Hinata mana ya? Ini sudah pukul 15.22. Hinata lama sekali",sahut Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu halte.

Waktu terus berjalan, Sakura sudah dari tadi menuggu tapi Hinata belum datang juga. Walaupun begitu sakura tetap tidak mau mengecewakan Hinata, dia harus tetap menunggu Hinata sampai Hinata datang.

"Haahhh, panas". Bus sudah beberapa kali singgah namun Sakura menolak. Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 16.37, Hinata belum datang juga. Tiba-tiba, handphone Sakura bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

From: Friend Hinata

Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa datang. Sepupuku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Aku sedang sibuk. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Ternyata pesan dari Hinata. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi..",keluh sakura. Sakura baru sadar kalau ada orang lain yang sedang menunggu bus juga. Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya, dari atas sampai bawah. Sampai ke bawah Sakura melihat selembar kartu nama, mungkin milik pemuda itu. Sakura pun menghampirinya dan memungutnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha… Perusahaan Uchiha Corporation..",gumam Sakura membaca kartu nama tersebut. Sakura memutuskan untuk memberitahu pemuda itu.

"Hei, bung. Maaf kartu namamu jatuh",kata sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun berbalik.

"Hn,?",sahutnya, memperdengarkan suara bassnya yang indah kepada sakura. Mata Sakura seketika itu terbelalak.

"K-Kau? Hn kita bertemu lagi rupanya..bung, waktu itu apa maksudmu?"

"Bung? Siapa kau?",tanyanya bingung. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh.. Maksudmu apa, memberiku uang yang tidak perlu itu? Ohhhh, kau mengiraku pengemis ya?"

"Memangnya kau bukan pengemis? Oohh, aku baru tau.."

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Hn.."

"Tunggu, aku ingin mengembalikan barang yang tidak perlu itu!",kata Sakura sambil merogoh tasnya. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat keningnya mengkerut.

"Hahhhhh, ternyata aku tidak membawanya..",gumam Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sakura pun menoleh, namun tak ada seorang pun di hadapannya.

"Heei, mau kemana kau?",umpat Sakura sambil meneriaki mobil sport yang ada di jalanan yang di dalamnya ada lelali tadi. Sakura tidak sadar kalau lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

"Heeeeeeiiiii! Kartu namamu!",teriaknya lagi.

"Ohh, simpan saja..!",katanya sambil menampakkan kepalanya di jendela mobil. Mendengar itu, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Kenapa seperti ini!",teriaknya. Tanpa basa-basi, dengan kesal Sakura memasukkan kartu nama itu dan setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan halte bus di sertai dengan umpatan yang tidak jelas.

**TBC**

Akhirnya, Chapter dua selesai! Pasti masih hancur kan para readers? Lebih hancur daripada sebelumnya malah.. Tapi, semua pikiranku telah aku keluarkan. Ripiunya semua, sangat membangun! Gomawoyo^^

Review Again, Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Gaje, Typo tingkat tinggi, OOC, Hancur

Genre: Humor *maybe*, Romance

Rated: T

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa…. Maaf para reviewers dan para readers michi kelamaan apdetnya, sekali lagi michi minta maaf yaaaa *nunduk-nunduk*…. Sebagai gantinya, michi kasih chapter 3-nya panjang dehhh dan pastinya sasusakunya bejibun…. Ya? Ya? Ya?

Oke tidak usah banyak bacot lagi, sekarang ayo kita mulai~~~~

.

.

**Don't like, Don't read!**

.

.

.

Angin pagi yang dingin bertiup kencang di Konoha. Matahari pun sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan dirinya. Burung-burung sibuk berciut, sedangkan ayam jantan sibuk berkokok. Minggu pagi yang begitu dingin. Di saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00, tanpa basa-basi jam itu pun berdering sekencang mungkin untuk membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang, bagaikan orang mati tak bernyawa. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh gadis itu bergerak. Setengah tubuhnya yang di tutupi selimut mulai menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan *plakk*.

"Ennghh…" desah Sakura. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menggapai jam itu dan mematikan jam itu. Mungkin dia sudah bangun. Terlihat mata emeraldnya yang indah sedikit demi sedikit tampak. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Sakura membangunkan dirinya dan mencoba berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jiah, aku masih mengantuk," ucap Sakura sambil membuka horden jendela pada kamarnya. Sesekali dia melentikkan badannya sambil menguap. Setelah itu dia memperbaiki ranjangnya yang kocar-kacir.

"Tunggu, memangnya ini hari apa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah calendar yang tergantung rapi di dinding kamarnya bersebelahan dengan lemari. Tak lama kemudian terlihat kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hari minggu ternyata. Aku benar-benar lupa," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Otaknya mungkin sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Ah, lebih baik aku turun ke bawah dan menemui kakak." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan memakai piyama yang cukup besar ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamarnya berniat menemui kakaknya, Sasori.

Setibanya di ruang keluarga, di lihatnya Sasori dengan santainya sedang menonton televisi. Sakura pun menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Sasori.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil menoleh ke Sakura, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang indah.

"Pagi." sahut Sakura sambil membalas senyuman Sasori. "Kau sedang menonton apa sih?" tanyanya dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Berita…" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke televisi.

"Ooh, bukannya minggu pagi itu ada tayangan iklan pakaian dalam dan bikini? Kalau tidak salah, pemerannya wanita seksi loh," ucap Sakura mantap di sertai dengan seringai jahilnya. Sakura mencoba menipu Sasori dengan wnita seksi berbikini. *plaakk*

"A-apa? Memang ada ya? Channelnya yang mana?" tanyanya antusias.

BUG. Sebuah buku bacaan tebal pun mendarat di kepala Sasori. Karena sakit, Sasori pun mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hahahahaha. Aku berhasil! Dasar otak mesum." Sakura tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura! Beraninya kau menipu kakak, haahhh!" marah Sasori sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, wajah Sasori memang baby face, jadi dia sangat imut seperti Sakura. Melihat wajah Sasori begitu, Sakura jadi gemas melihatnya. Sakura pun tertawa-tawa kecil kepada Sasori sehingga Sasori tersinggung.

"Hehhh, kenapa ketawa seperti orang gila begitu?"

"Apa?" Sakura berlagak tidak mengerti.

"Ohhh, bukannya kau memang sudah orang gila? Ya ya…" celetuk Sasori sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Eh aku baru ingat, ngemeng-ngemeng kakak kenal tidak yang namanya… U…Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke! Ya, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenal, sangat kenal malah… memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau dia itu siapa…."

"Ohh, dia itu anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, dia punya kakak namanya Uchiha Itachi… setahuku dia masih sekolah," jelas Sasori.

"Uchiha itu keluarga terpandang ya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya begitulah. Mereka mempunyai perusahaan besar dan sukses,"

"Kenapa kakak bisa tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka memang terkenal, selain itu kakak kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi dia itu temanku."

"Oh, teman ya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…."

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyelimuti Konoha. Gadis cantik satu ini, Sakura, sedang duduk diteras rumahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang karena semilir angin. Entah kenapa, rasa ingin tahunya kepada lelaki itu sangat besar.

"Hhhh, kenapa lelaki yang satu itu selalu ada di pikiranku?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merasa kesal padanya." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keluar, kenetulan ini hari minggu…. Aku mau refreshing dulu." Ucapnya setelah itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman bermain. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan baju berwarna merah jambu dan rok mini merah ditambah rambut panjangnya di kuncir satu di belakang. Sangat manis, Sakura juga memakai tas kecil. Di taman itu, terlihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang, ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, lompat-lompatan dan juga bermain boneka. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang cocok yaitu di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, Sakura pun duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil menyerupai diary dan pulpen dari tasnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh pemandangan di sekitarnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Hari ini sejuk sekali, rasanya sangat nyaman berada di sini," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba tangannya tergerak untuk menulisi buku itu.

_ Bahagianya aku berada di sini, banyak anak-anak yang bermain dengan gembira, melihat senyumnya saja, aku juga ikut gembira. Rasanya aku juga ingin bermain dengan mereka, tapi aku takuk permainan mereka terganggu gara-gara aku. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Wajah-wajah imut mereka sangat lucu, membuatku tertawa-tawa sendiri di buatnya._

Sakura melamun setelah menulis kalimat-kalimat itu di bukunya.

"Kakak-kakak… kakak," panggil seorang gadis kecil sambil menarik-rok mini Sakura dan gadis kecil itu pun berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura merasa terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Iya adik kecil, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu.

"Kakak… bola, bola…" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke pohon yang berada di belakang Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan memang benar, ada bola yang terselip di pohon itu.

"Ah, iya akan kakak ambilkan…." Kata Sakura sambil mencoba mengambilkan bola itu. Tapi nihil, Sakura tidak bisa mengambilnya meski pun ia naik di kursi tadi.

"Kasihan adik kecil ini, aduh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya," gumam Sakura sambil menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf ya adik kecil, kakak tidak bisa. Tunggu sebentar ya, kakak panggil orang dulu," ucap Sakura, gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tempat Sakura duduk tadi. Sedangkan Sakura pergi untuk memanggil seseorang yang ia anggap bisa membantu. Ya, ini memang hal sepele tapi Sakura sangat kasihan melihat gadis kecil itu. Sakura berkeliling dengan wajah risau karena di pikirannya hanya adik kecil dan bola itu. Di taman itu memang banyak orang, tapi kebanyakan ibu-ibu dan anak, kalau remaja kebanyakan perempuan yang berada di sana. Yang laki-lakipun juga ada, tapi Sakura merasa takut untuk menyuruhnya.

"Haaaahh… bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu adik kecil itu. Haaaahhh" gumam Sakura sambil berdiri di tengah taman, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke tempat tadi dan menemui adik kecil itu. Oh ya! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan orang tuanya, haaahh dasar bodoh!" umpat Sakura sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan menuju ke taman yang tadi.

Sakura pun sampai, tapi tiba-tiba matanya melihat pemandangan yang rasanya lain. Tadi di tempat itu hanya ada gadis kecil, sekarang ada seorang lelaki yang tinggi semapai berambut hitam pekat. Sakura pun mendekati mereka.

"Permisi," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu dari belakang. Lelaki itu pun berbalik dan sekarang mereka berhadapan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat lelaki yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Mata onyxnya seakan-akan mengajak mata Sakura untuk beradu tatap.

"K-kau?" Sakura terkejut

"Hn?" sahutnya sambil melongo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Haaahh?" Tanya Sakura, kelihatannya ia masih sebal terhadap lelaki itu.

"Menolong anak ini," jawabnya dingin.

"Oh, k-kalau begitu tolong saja,"

"Hn." Sasuke nama lelaki itu. Sasuke pun mengembil bola yang terselip di pohon itu, dan memberikannya ke gadis kecil tadi. Sasuke nama lelaki itu.

"Ini, Sekarang kau bisa bermain lagi." kata Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu dan gadis kecil itu pun membalas senyuman dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, gadis kecil itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di bawah pohon yang rindang itu. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malas dan bibirnya dimanyunkan sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi yang Sakura duduki tadi. Sakura pun ikut duduk tapi tentu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Hei, maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Hn? Maksud? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," jawab Sasuke dingin juga tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya.

"Kau sengaja ke sini karena ingin menemuiku kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi. untunglah kepercaya diriannya cukup tinggi jadi Sakura berani untuk bertanya seperti itu.

"Hn, kau yakin?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Haaahhh, kau sangat menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura setelah itu merogoh tasnya dan meengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Ini, aku kembalikan! Buat apa aku menyimpannya, menambah sampah saja dalam kamarku!" sambung Sakura berdiri sambil menyodorkan kartu nama itu.

"Buang saja,"

"A-apa?"

"Hn, kubilang buang saja…"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kartu seperti itu tidak berguna."

"Apa-apaan kau? Seenaknya saja. Padahal aku sudah susah payah menyimpannya." Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi hal kecil bagi Sakura dapat berpengaruh besar.

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan kanan Sakura dan menatap matanya. Sakura seperti terbius oleh tatapan mata Sasuke, mata onyx yang begitu indah telah berhasil membuatnya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku benci padamu, aku benci orang sepertimu," kata Sakura langsung tapi tanpa emosi.

"Kenapa? Kita baru saja bertemu dan-"

"Kau selalu membuat _mood_-ku hancur, setelah pertemuan kita yang pertama itu,"

"Alasa-"

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan…."

"Haah, kau itu gadis yang lucu."

"Hah! Tidak usah basa-basi. Aku tau aku lucu," Sakura pun memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke.

"Oh ya?" katanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?"

"Tidak!"

"Berarti kau-"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang! Aku menyesal atas pertemuan kita selama ini!" ketus Sakura sambil memperbaiki tasnya.

"Hn?"

"Selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu dulu," tangan kekar Sasuke berhasil menarik tangan Sakura, entah kenapa Sasuke masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Karena kekuatan Sasuke yang lebih besar dari pada Sakura, Sakura pun tertarik kencang hingga berada sangat dekat di hadapan Sasuke. Sangat dekat hanya beberapa centi meter. Mata mereka saling beradu tatap, wajah Sakura yang tadi memerah sekarang tambah merah.

"A-apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke.

"Namamu?" Tanya Sasuke, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggul Sakura dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku!" Sasuke pun melepaskan Sakura dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri sendirian di tempat itu.

Sasuke mengulum senyum lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tapi Sakura masih saja duduk sambil melamun di teras depan rumahnya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat membenci dia. Sifatnya sangat dingin dan menjengkelkan, tapi dilain sisi dia itu juga manis," gumam Sakura sambil menatap kosong.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan? Sakura kau benar-benar gila." Katanya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Makasih buat semua yang udah mereview dan membaca fic ini saya sangat senang! Sekali terima kasih^^

*apakah sudah cukup panjang?*

Review Again Please?


End file.
